Hearts to Oblivion
by Runehaurt
Summary: Not everything's rainbows and cupcakes. Especially when you're stuck in the same house with Daichi-and insufferable yet charming buffoon. - DaiSuga AU with some other pairings too. :) DISCLAIMER: I don't own Haikyuu nor any of the characters (if only. lol)
1. OVERVIEW and DISCLAIMER

**PLEASE READ ME :)**

Hey y'all! Before I start with the fanfic, I just want to get some points across to my readers.

\- The plot is based off my original story titled "Hearts to Oblivion" but I just revised it to fit my fanfic characters.

\- **DISCLAIMER** : The pictures that will be used in this fanfic are **not mine** (unless stated otherwise).

\- I may have some grammatical errors along the way, so I'll apologize in advance. My mind tends to work faster than my fingers, so yeah.

\- **The plot might/will have "colorful" words and possibly some green jokes** , so if you're not ready for them, I insist that you don't read this. But no worries. I keep the nasty stuff to a bare minimum.

LASTLY, I hope you'll enjoy it! I'll be glad to receive critiques and all. After all, there's always some room for improvement :D


	2. PROLOGUE

Every inch of my body was aching. Though the cold downpour managed to numb my senses even just by a fraction.

 _This is so not my day._

I squeezed my side to staunch the blood flow. But who am I kidding? Taking a direct hit with a knife near your kidney won't kill you, but the bleeding will. In other words, I'd better find a place to stay. I doubt sitting under an oak tree is much of a good idea.

Why was I injured?

Hell, I worked as a butler. Double hell, I worked as a butler with assassin-spy like skills. In which, if I may add, is something I kept as a secret. No one in their right mind would hire a butler/assassin/spy with thoughts of getting killed in their sleep. My "co-butlers" kinda found out-they were jealous of the fact that our master favored me-and ratted me out to the master, who (again if I may add), was a walking pound of anxiety and paranoia, and is a sadistic psychopath. He freaked out with joy and tried to gut me while I was serving his dinner. That event will cause me to have nightmares for as long as I live. I thought that was the worse case scenario, but noooooo. The jackass just had to call his bodyguards who tried to shoot holes through me. I ran, blah blah blah, and ended up here. In my soon to be deathbed. Unless I get out of here.

 _Yeah. I should definitely try to get out of here._

Mustering what was left of my energy, I forced myself up and began my quest for a place to crash. But lo and behold, I immediately passed out after what? 5 or 6 steps? It was a highway straight to oblivion.


	3. CHAPTER 1

I tried opening my eyes a little to scan the environment, but all I saw was a bright light. I felt weird and tingly all over. And whatever it was that I was lying on was soft as a baby's butt.

"Am I dead?" Damn. My voice sounded hoarse.

"Nope" came a deep voice.

"God, is that you?"

I heard a chuckle. "He looks alive now, so I'm leaving. Oh and Daichi, I think you should lessen his Morphine drip. He's high as kite." came in another voice.

"Alright. Tell Ukai I'll be right down after this." replied the deep voice, then there was the sound of the door shutting.

 _Ukai? Oh hell no._

My blood turned ice cold with the name. If Ukai's here, then that means the bodyguards caught me and I'm back to "master" Ukai's mansion. I doubt the psychopath's done gutting me.

I jolted up, hissing at the pain on my side. Yup, I'm definitely not dead. Beside me, the human with the deep voice grabbed my arm.

"Woah there. You shouldn't move around much. You're going to open up your wound."

"Let go of me." I snarled.

"And leave you to bleed out? I don't think so." he raised his brow, letting go of my arm.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I hissed. Man this guy's annoying.

"I'm the one who just saved your life. A little gratitude would've been nice." he impatiently replied, shuffling through some stuff on the nearby table.

"Well then, thank you. And now I'm about to further save myself from this crazy psychopath," I started the stand up, "so, if you'll excu-"

Without a second's notice, two arms pinned me back down on the bed.

"Listen, buddy. I didn't save your sorry ass just so you could waltz your pretty little head off and bleed out."

I glared at him, the guy with the deep voice, and dark hair and eyes. I felt an immediate dislike for him.

"And what, pray tell, is my savior's name?" I said sarcastically.

I heard the other one call him Thy Pee (meh. I was out of it). It suits him, considering how he was PISSING ME OFF. Might as well buy myself some time to think of an escape plan. I bet this guy's egocentric, considering him wanting me to thank him badly, and asking him questions about himself might distract him.

He lifted his hand and covered his mouth, as if to stop...a laugh? What a weirdo. Taking the chance that he had let go of my arm, I twisted around only to find myself pinned back down.

Losing my patience, I was so ready to send daggers of a glare towards him. Only problem was that, he was the one glaring daggers at me. And I have to admit, his glare was giving me the chills. He smirked, sending a new wave of unease down my stomach.

 _He's gonna kill me._

I shut my eyes braced myself preparing for a punch to the face, but a different pressure came. Down on my lips. My eyes shot open and he was there. Kissing me.

Holy crap. What does one do in a situation like this? Kiss back? No no no. It's so wrong in many levels. But I have to admit, he's actually pretty good at kissing. And his breath smells like...like berries.

 _Berries? Shi-_

Too late. I felt myself get drowsy. Just before I was about to pass out, I heard him say "Daichi. Daichi Sawamura."

Then just like that. I was back to my dark hidey hole called sleep.

* * *

 **Whelp. That escalated quickly. Anyways, I'm kinda stressing out over how this site doesn't let me double space my story. I mean what the heck? It looks like I'm writing one long paragraph.**

 **Feel free to review! :D**


	4. CHAPTER 2

I awoke again not too long after. And this time, I'm pretty sure I'm not dead. I'm also pretty sure someone else will be.

I wiped my mouth. Urgh. The sickly sweet taste of berries is still there. The panacea was meant used to sedate unsuspecting victims, even knock them out depending on the amount. It's something we usually use for information gathering, I guess it's something you can call a truth potion. This is some high level spy knowledge. Question is, how does that Sawamura person know about it?

"Smart, yet a dick move Sawamura." I muttered, still wiping my mouth.

"I'll take that as a compliment." came in a voice.

I twitched at the familiar voice, but I kept my expression blank. Basic "spy" stuff.

"Ah. If it isn't Daichi Sawamurass," I smirked, "Why aren't I surprise that you're still here?"

"I had to babysit you just to make sure you won't escape again."

"Ho~ Are you going to use the panacea again?" I shot back.

His expression remained blank."Color me shock. How can you tell?" he replied passively.

"Let's just say I have my ways. I could say the same for you. How did you know about it? And might I commend you for your creativity in administering it."

 _Might I commend you for actually kissing me, you asshat._

I have my presumptions of Sawamura being a spy as well, but I want to hear him say it himself, just to be safe.

His blank expression remained but his eyebrows twitched for a split second, and the tip of his ears flushed.

 _Bullseye!_

"Touché. I had no other choice. I had to knock you out without killing you and without you killing me." his eyes went into thin slits. "So tell me, who are you?"

The question caught me off guard.

 _Well so much for maintaining a blank expression, Suga._

I stared at him for a full minute. Judging from what he has done, if he wanted me dead, he could've just left me to bleed out. I guess there'd be no harm done if I told him my name.

"Koushi. Sugawara Koushi." I said carefully, not breaking eye contact. His face told me that he was surprised that I actually answered. "Okay. Now that we all know each other, where the heck am I?" I added.

"Karasuno Manor." he answered.

Karasuno Manor? So this isn't Takano? Why is Ukai even here?

"Where's Ukai?" I blurted out.

"What?"

"You heard me, Sawamura. Where's that psychopath?" The moment those words left my mouth, I regretted them. Sawamura's eyes glazed over and he wore a menacing expression. I flinched. Man, he has some scary aura oozing off of him.

"Sugawara," he said in a low tone, "you may be a guest here but I will not tolerate you disrespecting my master like that."

I chose my next words carefully. "He tried to gut me. And I don't remember you being a part of the household."

"What the hell are you talking about? Plus, Ukai was the one who found you last night." he answered with disbelief.

 _What? That makes no se--_

Then it hit me. We were talking about different Ukai's. I feel like a complete idiot for not realizing it right away. Well, this is embarrassing.

"What's your master's name?" I asked, already knowing we're talking about two different people.

"Keishin Ukai." he replied, his steely gaze slowly softening at my pained expression. I bet he also realized that I was referring to a different Ukai. Smart man.

The silence continued on for a full minute. I used the time to assess the person in front of me. Tall, large frame, dark hair and brown eyes. Everything about him is in total contrast with mine: Average height, slender frame, light gray hair,and hazel brown eyes. Even our personalities come out different. I mean I'm generally a nice person, I just don't do well with to much stress. This guy over here, he's downright menacing. Meanwhile, I'm a cross between angelic and demonic. I just keep the demonic side inside while the othe--

"What are you looking at?" he asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Nothing. I guess we got off on the wrong foot. I apologize." I answered, slightly bowing my head.

"Apology...accepted." he replied, eyeing me curiously.

Before things got any more awkward, the door threw open and in came a familiar face. A face I've known since I was young.

"Suga." Greeted the giant.

"Asahi!" I immediately jumped off the bed and started karate chopping the giant on the waist. "It's been so long! You grew, you big oaf!"

"Urk. Y-yeah. You too. I won't ask how you've been cause you and I both know you're *cough* current situation and I surmised that if you WERE doing well, then you wouldn't have been a bloody mess. Literally." he replied, smirking.

Woah. My childhood friend who was a little walking ball of anxiety is now a grown giant pumping with testosterone. I'm nowhere near his height, but I have to say, I grew up nicely too. I think.

"Speaking of bloody mess, how DID you end up like that?" Asahi added.

"Well it's a long story. And-"

"And we don't have time to reminisce 'cause Ukai's waiting." Sawamura cut in. Such a vexing person. I almost forgot that he was in the room still. "I hate to cut your reunion but, we have to go. Since _Suga_ can walk now, we should get going."

I rolled my eyes. _So redundant_.

"Of course I can walk, _Daichi_. Thank you for your love and support. The manly me squeals with delight." I replied, shooting him a sweet smile, and then waltzed off towards Asahi, who looked at me as if I grew three heads. He then lifted his gaze towards goddamn Daichi Sawamura and color drained from his face.

Well then. I guess the feeling of someone staring holes at the back of my head wasn't my imagination. Sawamura can suck it. I have been to hell and back, so what can Sawamura do in comparison?


	5. CHAPTER 3

Sawamura's evil incarnate. Hell. He must be Satan himself. I bet he kicked the poor man and took over the throne. He kept highlighting words that sounded like "kiss" during our talk with Ukai earlier.

"'Ukai, I brought the _keys_ for the new room. Here's the book you wanted: E _kis_ tics Made Simple. Sukiya _kis_ are good right? We should have them for dinner.' Tanu _kis_ , Waters _kis_ , _kiss kiss kiss_! UGH! The nerve with that man!" I snarled, removing the coat Asahi lent me and unbuttoning my grey vest. The dried blood made it hard and a bit painful to peel the vest off.

Good thing that pervert didn't bother stripping me just to fix my wound. Just the thought of it brought shivers down my spine. I glanced at the mirror and sighed. I looked paler than normal, and I have a scratch on my left cheek, probably from a tree while I was running. I folded the coat Asahi lent and silently thanked the gods that the coat was able to cover up the horrible mess my body's in.

I went in the shower and began washing all the grime from my hair.

The Ukai here was a nice person. He looks like a delinquent, but he's nice. Not too far from my age, even. He offered me a place in his home, which is a good thing. Beggars can't be choosers. Besides, it's a big house, so I won't be seeing much of Sawamura. I decided to start fresh here and bury Takano and the other Ukai at the back of my brain.

I turned off the shower and started to dry myself. I approached the lockers and grabbed the white collar dress shirt and the waistcoat. It fitted nicely, a little loose, just the way I like it. I took one last look in the mirror.

The Karasuno uniform looked great. It was a pure black and white assemble, with the gray vest accentuating it further more. I tied in my blue cravat and finished it up with the golden cufflinks.

Now that I look fresh and presentable, I can now help Asahi prepare the guest room. Apparently, Ukai will be having guests from Seijoh. As far as I remember, Seijoh Bastion is quite famous. Their ambience and refinement is topnotch, but that's not what gave them the popularity. It's their butlers. They perform extraordinarily as hitmans.

You see, there are different households in Miyagi. There are the regular human households, and there are those "superhuman" households like Karasuno and Seijoh, or also known as powerhouses. The one I belonged to before, Takano, was a regular household. To be honest, I didn't know at first that Karasuno was a powerhouse. If Ukai hadn't explained most of the stuff earlier, I wouldn't have known.

A knock came, cutting my train of thought.

"Are you ready?" came in Asahi's voice.

"Yeah. How do I look?"

"Like a person with severe anemia. But hey, you look presentable." he replied, shooting me a wry smile.

I shot him a grin. We both made our way through the hallway. The velvet drapes down to the antique vases adorned with fresh flowers were quite beautiful. The place itself was beautiful.

"Say, Asahi?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How have you been these past four years?" I asked.

I earned a chuckle from Asahi. "Really, Suga? Hmmm. I guess I'm pretty much the same. Except for my height, I guess." he then glanced towards me, "How about you?"

I doubt it's just Asahi's height that's changed. He's calmer now. "Pretty much the same too. I'm surprised that you're here. I knew you wanted to go work in powerhouses before, but I thought you'd make your way to Tokyo households. Or at least at Seijoh." I replied.

"I would've, but then I bumped into Daichi and all. So here I am." Asahi explained, ruffling his hair. Asahi didn't go into detail with his story, so I didn't push it. Either way I'm glad Asahi's here. It makes me feel like I'm not by myself against the world, not that I mind being alone, but I really do enjoy the company of my friends, especially my old ones. The image of a brown haired child came to me. I tried to poke at the memory but it was all so hazy.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Asahi teased.

"It's nothing worth the cost, Asahi. I'm just remembering some things." I replied.

We continued our way to the main hall. When we got there, the entire household was gathered in a messy circle, and in the middle of the circle was Sawamura giving some final instructions.

"Seijoh will be here around 7pm," his voice echoed throughout the hallway. He noticed Asahi's entrance and nodded towards him, with Asahi nodding in return. Seemed like he didn't see me yet.

"I want the entire vicinity to be organized by then. Ennoshita, keep an eye around here while I'll check in with the Chef." he called out, scanning the circle for this Ennoshita person. His eyes managed to settle on me and his eyebrows rose. I shot him a smirk and casually waved at him. And that was when his lips parted.

 _Ha!_

"Got it, Daichi!" A man with brown hair called out. That must've been Ennoshita. Sawamura cleared his throat and tore his gaze from me. "Erm, I also would like to announce that we have a new member in the household." He motioned me to come forward. "This is Koushi Sugawara. He'll be our tattico starting today." he added.

 _Tattico?_

"I look forward to working with you." I beamed, disregarding the title I was called, as I bowed at them. It doesn't matter whatever part I have. This will be my new home, and they will be my new family. Just the thought of that made me excited.

One of the butlers, a short, orange-haired one, came rushing to me. "You look so nice Sugawara. My name's Shoyo Hinata. I'll give you heads up. I may be short but I'm fast. I'm a chasse." he grinned at me, eyes shining with pride. I felt my face warm at his compliment but before I was able to greet Hinata, another one, this time a tall one with black hair, came near me.

"I'm Tobio Kageyama," he said forcefully while shooting Hinata a glare, "I'm also a chasse. I look forward to working with you!" he added, bowing forcefully as well. I have no idea what chasse means, but I bet these two have some intense rivalry going on. I might as well keep them in check before they start going at each others' throats.

"I'm glad to meet both of you." I said to them warmly. That approach managed to take their attention away from each other for a short while.

The greetings went on for a short while. So far there's Yamaguchi, a "bordo." There's Tsukishima, a "tempus." Nishinoya, "frourá." Narita and Kinoshita, "sicuro." Asahi and Tanaka, "vigore." Lastly, Sawamura, "cerchio."

I have never been so confused in my entire life. What was up with the weird labels?

"You holding up alright?" Sawamura asked, walking towards me.

"Uh. Sawamura-"

"You can just call me Daichi. Everyone in the household does." he cut in, "By the way, the household uniform suits you. It looks better than the one you were wearing last night."

Hell and damn. I felt my face burn at his comment. I wasn't expecting him to talk to me. Neither was I expecting him to compliment me. The shock must've been evident in my face 'cause he let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm not as evil as you think I am. I mean you were annoying, and I was having a bad day, so yeah, we got off the wrong foot." he smiled. "So let's try this again. Daichi Sawamura, cerchio." he added, extending his hand towards me.

I stared at him, then at his hands, then at him again. I guess we really did get off on the wrong foot. Even though his methods were brash, and reckless, AND uncalled for, he did, after all, help me "not die." Maybe I could cut him some slack. "Koushi Sugawara," I took his hand and shook it. "But you can just call me Suga."

This was awkward, but I think Sawamura is actually a good guy. A good guy with some personality issues.

"Say Sawa-ehrm, Daichi."

"What is it?"

"What's with the labels? Those cerchio, tattico, stuff?"

"Didn't Ukai explain those earlier?" he rose a brow at me.

I shot him a pointed look.

 _Let's see. You kept saying pointless "kiss" words, plus I was a bloody mess, so what do you think? Did Ukai HAVE time to explain to me?_

"Oh right." he avoided my glare, as if he somehow read my mind. "I'm sorry about that. But I'll explain them to you once we're done with the preparations for Seijoh's arrival."

With that he patted me on the back and left for the kitchens, while I went to help Asahi with whatever he was doing.


	6. CHAPTER 3-5 (Daichi's POV)

**Hey y'all! This is a long chapter with the point of view of Daichi. I hope you'll enjoy! Please leave a review so I can improve the story or my style of writing. Thank you! :D**

* * *

I have never been so pissed of in my entire life. Ukai came home drenched carrying with him a bloody, muddy, and equally drenched feline looking person.

 _What the heck?_

"Ukai, what's that on your back?" I asked, keeping my temper in check. I'm thankful that Ukai allows me to be informal with him since we're just a few years apart and since I've been in this household longer than anyone. But damn it, that Ukai. He knows better than to waltz around unaccompanied at night.

"I found this one near the place. He seems to be in a really bad shape. Could you patch him up?" he explained, putting down the guy, "And once he's up and going, bring him with you to my study room. I'm going to take a bath." he added, removing his necktie.

"You do know, I can't say no." I sighed, "I'll ask Ennoshita to warm your bath for you."

With that, I carried the bloody feline off to the clinic. Along the way, I bumped into Asahi, who took over with carrying the person.

"Huh. That's odd." came in Asahi's voice.

"What is?" I asked.

"I think I've seen this guy somewhere."

"Really, now." I replied sarcastically. This is not a good day. Seijoh's visiting tomorrow and we're behind schedule for preparations, plus this...this _thing_ shows up.

I pushed open the door and Asahi placed the body on the bed. I asked him the cut the cloth over the wound and wash it with warm towel, while I prepared the stitching materials and IV drip.

"Shit." Asahi gasped.

"Don't tell me he died." I spun around, slight worry nagging at my stomach.

"It's Suga. Damn. Wait, I'll just get towels to dry him off and a coat." Asahi started for the door. I haven't seen a panicky Asahi since 3 years ago. Imagine my surprise.

"Why not just get him a fresh set of clothes?"

Asahi stopped on his tracked. "I doubt he'll like the idea of people stripping him," he then continued leaving, "Besides it's his waist coat and vest that's mostly drenched and bloodied."

I stared at the door, and then to this Suga person.

 _This must be Asahi's childhood friend. Why was he in this situation though?_

I began disinfecting the wound. Suga stirred and hissed. Well, at least he's not dying, since he can still react to pain. I inspected the wound, it appeared to be a knife wound. I sighed.

 _A spy, huh?_

By the time Asahi returned, I was already administering the IV drip and blood transfusion. I settled with type O, considering I don't know his blood type.

Asahi whistled. "You work fast." He then patted me on the back, "I swear, you just keep on improving with whatever you do."

"Yeah. You can dry him off now before-" Asahi was already drying him off before I could finish what I was saying.

"You're not going to ask me anything?" Asahi asked while folding the wet clothes.

"No, unless you feel like saying anything." I took a seat and began writing away at the records. It's hard not having anyone to take charge of the medical area. Out of everyone here at Karasuno, I was the one with most experience when it comes to wounds and medicines. There are some things I still don't know and understand, but I'm making do with whatever I have.

"I just owe him, you know? He's got my back since we were kids. I can't believe he looks almost the same still." Asahi laughed, "I bet he's still the same gentle person." he added.

"Wait, what? What do you mean he's got your back? You're a titan." I couldn't imagine a cowering Asahi. He's a lethal assassin.

"I used to be short. My height just skyrocketed within these 4 years." he replied, scratching his cheek.

"Wow." Seriously. No words could explain puberty better.

There was long stretch of silence then Suga stirred.

"Am I dead?" came his voice. I was expecting those typical guy voice, but his sounded gentle, even though it was rather hoarse.

"Nope." Asahi answered.

"God, is that you?"

I tried so hard to hold in my laughter. But it was so hard considering Asahi looked a little like (I'm sorry) Jesus. Asahi shot me a look. That's when I let out a chuckle.

"He looks alive now, so I'm leaving. Oh and Daichi, I think you should lessen his Morphine drip. He's high as kite." he said, standing up.

"Alright. Tell Ukai I'll be right down after this." I called out. Asahi shot me a mocking salute and left.

I sighed. I've been sighing too much lately. Now to deal with this person. As I was approaching him, he suddenly jolted up hissing.

I grabbed his arm 'cause he might stretch the wound open and I don't want to go back to stitching. Hell, I still have to prepare for Seijoh's arrival.

"Woah there. You shouldn't move around much. You're going to open up your wound."

Suga shot me a glare. "Let go of me."

 _Seriously? What part of this is 'still the same gentle person huh, Asahi?_

"And leave you to bleed out? I don't think so." I should really keep my temper in check. I'm starting to get irritated.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the one who just saved your life. A little gratitude would've been nice." I snarled. I should sedate him before he does anything stupid.

 _Where the hell is that panacea? Don't tell me we've run out._

I shuffled through the desk looking for a vial. I ended up acquiring the jelly capsule.

 _Oh no. This is not good. This thing's for oral consumption. I need the goddamn vial._

"Well then, thank you. And now I'm about to further save myself from this crazy psychopath," he started to stand up, "so, if you'll excu-"

I pinned him back down on the bed. Grabbing both of his arms this time.

 _Screw this. I'm going for the capsule._

"Listen, buddy. I didn't save your sorry ass just so you could waltz your pretty little head off and bleed out."

He shot me a glare. Huh. It's actually intimidating considering how his hazel brown eyes go into thin slits. Too bad I'm used to seeing people glare. I'm practically immune.

"And what, pray tell, is my savior's name?" he said sarcastically.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this, but I have better things to do._

I let go of Suga's hand and placed the capsule in my mouth and bit it. The sweet taste spread through my mouth.

 _Careful not to swallow it, Daichi._

I figured Suga would use this as a chance to escape, so I immediately pinned his free hand back down. The look of frustration filled his entire face. His eyes met mine and I've never seen so much rage emanating from a person's eyes before. It's annoying. I think my strong annoyance and slight rage showed on my face, because he flinched and suddenly closed his eyes as if bracing for a punch in the face.

 _I do not have time for this._

So I kissed him. Damn he has soft lips. But, I have to make sure he ingests the panacea, so I pried his mouth open. His eyes shot open, then glazed over.

I took my mouth off. He asked me what my name was earlier, might as well give him an answer.

"Daichi. Daichi Sawamura." I said, wiping my mouth. After a few seconds, he passed out.

I sighed, again. This is so wrong in many levels, but I had to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I also need to check on the list for the preparations tomorrow.

I loosened my cravat and pulled out a black notebook.

"Now, to get down to business." I muttered.

After a couple of hours, Suga, who, now I know was a shortcut for Sugawara, was awake again. And as expected, he was extremely pissed with the spectacle earlier. He prattled on about how he was "shocked" that I knew about the panacea. So my thoughts of him being a spy was right. Along the conversation, he called Ukai a psychopath, which immediately displeased me.

 _Ungrateful messy little shit_. Damn. This guy's bringing out my inner demon.

After telling him that Ukai was the one who found him, his face took on a pained expression. I realized that he was talking about a different Ukai. Probably the one who stabbed him, considering his distress. Sugawara ended up apologizing, which was a surprise for me, because he has done nothing but spit fire while he was here. There's nothing gentle about how his eyes gleamed mischievously, nor there's nothing kind about his words. In other words, Koushi Sugawara was nothing like how Asahi mentioned.

Speaking of Asahi, the giant came in at the right time. Sugawara and I were having such an awkward atmosphere, so his timing was impeccable. Imagine my surprise when the fire breathing dragon mellowed out and launched towards Asahi.

Sugawara was smiling. My stomach gave out a weird feeling.

 _The hell?_

Both of them were conversing as if I wasn't there in the room, it kind of pissed me off.

"And we don't have time to reminisce 'cause Ukai's waiting." I cut in. A dick move, but again, I have better things to do. "I hate to cut your reunion but, we have to go. Since _Suga_ can walk now, we should get going."

I caught Sugawara rolling his eyes. _Petty_.

"Of course I can walk, _Daichi_. Thank you for your love and support. The manly me squeals with delight." he replied, shooting me a sweet smile. His smile sent a wave of unease and renewed annoyance down my spine.

I decided then, that I might actually kill this person. He waltzed of towards Asahi, who in turn, looked at me. Color drained from his face when he saw me. I don't get mad often, but when I do, I'm lethal.

I escorted Sugawara to Ukai's study chamber while Asahi excused himself to help with the preparations after lending Sugawara a coat to cover up for his bloodied and torn clothing.

We didn't talk along the way. Sugawara was maintaining a safe distance, as if any minute I would pounce on him. I placed a knock on the door and i heard Ukai's muffled "Enter."

"Ah, you must be Sugawara." Ukai greeted.

Sugawara looked rather surprised that Ukai knew his name. Asahi more or less informed Ukai about his acquaintanceship with the guest.

Sugawara suddenly bowed. "Yes sir. I would like to thank you for helping me earlier..."

 _Psh. I was the one who did more of the helping tho._

"...and I would like to apologize for intruding upon your abode." he added. I stared at Sugawara in amazement. He may have a sharp tongue but he's really refined.

It earned him a smile from Ukai. "It's alright.

"I would like to ask, is Karasuno a powerhouse?" Sugawara asked out of the blue.

"Ah yes, Karasuno is a powerhouse. We aren't known much these couple of years, but we're trying to get our name up there. I take it you're a spy?" Ukai added.

"Yeah."

Ukai reached for his cigarette. "I wonder what type you are."

"Type?" Sugawara asked?

"You know, class. Every powerhouse butler has a class. Even Daichi here." he replied, gesturing to me.

"Must be the asshat type." Sugawara muttered.

I shot him a look. Sugawara turned to me and smirked.

"Eh?" Ukai's eyes were wide open and I assumed he heard what Sugawara just muttered.

Sugawara cleared his throat. "I mean, he must be the medical type. Considering how Mr. Sawamura was quite _kind_ to me." he said, smiling as if it was a normal thing to him.

I will so end his life. If it's a feud he wants then it's a feud he'll get.

"Oh yeah Ukai, I brought the _keys_ for the new room." I interrupted. Sugawara flinched at the keys word. Good. I don't give a damn if I'm being childish but I'm having a shitty day and he's being shitty, so screw it. "Also, here's the book you wanted: E _kis_ tics Made Simple." I added. The book title timing was superb.

"A-ah. Thanks Daichi." Ukai looked at me as if I grew horns.

"Say Sugawara, aren't Sukiya _kis_ good? We should have them for dinner." I was on a roll now. I glanced at Sugawara. His face was placid, but his eyes went from hazel to a lighter brown and the tips of his ears were flushed.

"I don't mind you having Sukiyaki for dinner Mr. Sawamura," he looked at me sideways and smiled once more, "I won't be staying here that long either way." he added.

Hearing that is such a relief.

Ukai watched both of us with interest and curiosity. "Nonsense, Sugawara. I actually want you to work here." Ukai proposed.

"What?" we both said in unison.

"I practically found you, and let you get treated here, so you kind of owe me now." Ukai grinned mischievously.

Sugawara's facade dropped and indecision took over. I, on the other hand, am wondering why Ukai has a sudden interest in hiring someone.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered to Ukai.

"Yeah. I doubt he'll want to return to his old household."

He does have a point. But if Sugawara was to stay here, what position would be suitable for him?

"I will gladly accept your offer." came in Sugawara's voice.

"Splendid. Now we just have to find a position for you." Ukai stood up and took a black book from the nearby shelf.

"Actually," Sugawara chimed in, "I would appreciate it if I could manage the medical room from time to time." He then turned to Ukai and shot him a genuine smile. He looked so excited and he suddenly got into a bubbly mood. "I noticed the gondolas are a mess and some were empty, no offense, and I could prepare a panacea with more viable dosage forms in case it'll be necessary to sedate a person without using drastic measures. I could try to dehydrate it and convert it into a powder or something using a crucible. It'll be easier to put it in the food, right? Also... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ukai and I were gaping at Sugawara, both for different reasons. I was gaping because his tone with 'without' and 'drastic' was hinted towards me. Ukai on the otherhand, was surprised with Sugawara's technical know-how in this kind of field. I mean even I was surprised despite his incessant babbling.

"Sugawara, if you were kidnapped, with no weapons or anything, what would you do?" Ukai asked. I have no idea what he'll gain from asking that, but I am curious with Sugawara's answer.

Sugawara lowered his head and his hands in a position as if he were in deep thought. "It depends on whether the kidnapper is alone or not, and armed or not. But," Sugwara raised his eyes, "I doubt they'll go far if they'll kidnap me."

My fight senses switched on. And I took a step back. There's no mistaking it, the look in his eyes wasn't a daze, it was bloodlust. I bet Ukai realized it too because I saw his hand reach for the gun under his desk.

The glazed look Sugawara had suddenly vanished. Then he blinked a couple of times before talking again. "I guess I'll be able to outsmart them and get away." Then he chuckled while scratching his cheek.

Did he even realize that he looked like he'd kill anyone on sight a few seconds ago?

"Did I say anything wrong? You guys are looking at me as if I grew another head." Slight worry was etched on his face and his eyebrows were scrunched up. If anyone were to look at him, they'd think he was an angel.

 _What the hell?_

"N-nothing. Your answer was a strategic type. That's nice. It was good. Great. Excellent." Ukai stammered.

 _Damn it, Ukai. Your limited vocabulary is not making things better._

"Anyways, I suggest you freshen up and we will talk more later." Ukai clasped his hands. "I'll ask Asahi to escort you to the bathroom as well as prepare the household uniform." he added.

With that Sugawara left and I was left with Ukai.

"He's something, isn't he." Ukai said, lighting another cigarette.

"The bloodlust in his eyes was rather extreme." I couldn't have put it in any other way.

"Listen, Daichi. He's intelligent, and I doubt he's aware of his own bloodlust. I need you to keep an eye on him. I know you're not in agreeable terms with Sugawara..."

Damn straight I'm not.

"...but I know you'll be able to handle him. I _trust_ you can handle him. He seems to be a really nice kid, despite his freaky bloodlust exhibition earlier. Get to know him. After all, he's going to be your new right hand man. In short, you'll be seeing each other more often since he'll be our tattico now."

I knew it. The moment Sugawara started babbling on revising the panacea, etcetera, I had a feeling he'd somehow end up as the strategist of the household. What am I going to do now? I've already got my hands full with a bunch crows squabbling in this house, add another one? No thank you. But it's Ukai's decision so I might as well comply.

"I understand." I bowed.

"Good. Now go ahead and finalize the preparations."

I nodded then proceeded to the exit. As I was about to close the door, I heard Ukai call out. "I don't think you'll need to worry about getting along with Sugawara, considering you already got along with him...through your mouth."

 _SON OF A BITCH._

I immediately shut the door and heard Ukai's guffaw from the other side. Okay. That was the most embarrassing thing to have ever happened to me. It's not like I intended to kiss him on purpose. I just had to sedate him without him killing me, nor I killing him.

I continued towards the center hall, ignoring the fact that I actually found Sugawara's lips to be quite kissable.

* * *

 **So, how was it? I really do adore Sugawara and Daichi. They're like two sides of the same coin. Ohohoho.**


End file.
